The STAR of Hogwarts
by HPArpaziaStarre
Summary: Title's pretty self explanitory if you ask me. Just something to make your day a bit brighter. HInt of R/H, dur!PLEEZ REVIEW!!
1. Discovery of the Star(showz mah Alicia K...

The STAR of Hogwarts.  
  
Just a little something to brighten up your day.  
  
Another day down.  
  
That's what was only on Coira's mind as she sat on her bed in the 5th years' dorm, playing her bewitched keyboard. Nobody really noticed her. She transferred here from Philadelphia.It was the hetto of the wizarding and muggle world alike. Still, it meant that she had a passion for soul and R&B music. Music. That pretty much summed up her life. It's what she was going to do for the rest of her life, no matter what.  
  
Coira was sitting on her bed playing her heart out and singing to- in her opinion- the best singer ever, Alicia Keys (A/N see. told u i'm obbsessed) She didn't care that she was muggle, that girl could play, and sing.  
  
you would lose if you choose  
  
to refuse to put her first.  
  
She will, if she can,  
  
find a man who knows her worth.  
  
Cause a real man  
  
knows a real woman  
  
when he sees her.  
  
Suddenly, a making out pair barged into the dorm. Red hair. Weasley. Ron, maybe. Too many Weasleys, she couldn't keep them all staight.The girl. Was it Harmony? Herm........ it started with an H. She needed a new name, but with a name like Coira, she shouldn't be talking. She contined.  
  
And a real woman  
  
knows a real man  
  
ain't afraid to please her.  
  
For once, they noticed her. They gave her a look, and Coira said, "Okay, okay. I could take a hint"  
  
She took her keyboard down to the crowded Gryffindor common room. She sat down across from a black-haired kid. Harry. She had him in every class except Runes. he was talking to the Weasley twins. She was still working on their names. Hey, she was only here for a month. She didn't care. She started to animatedly play and sing along. It was one of her favorite songs, Butterfliez. By, yet again, Alicia Keys. She was almost done the song, and Coira looked up. All was silent, and everything stopped. A twin said, "Play on!". Everyone silently agreed with him. Coira hated being right on the spot when she didn't expect it. She cocked an eyebrow and left, forgetting her keyboard. When she looked back through the portrait, everyone was closely examining it.  
  
Coira stepped out onto the grounds. it was a beautiful April day. She was wandering around, and she half-consciously started to sing at her heart's extent.  
  
Right now I feel like a bird.  
  
caged without a key.  
  
Everyone comes to stare at me  
  
with so much joy and reverie.  
  
They don't know how I feel inside.  
  
Through my smile I cry.  
  
They don't know what they're doing to me  
  
keeping me from flying.  
  
That's why I say that  
  
I know why the caged bird sings.  
  
Only joy comes from song.  
  
She's so rare and beautiful to others.  
  
Why don't I just set her free  
  
so she can fly, fly, fly  
  
spreading her wings, and her song?  
  
Let her  
  
fly, fly, fly  
  
the whole world to see.  
  
Oh. She like a caged bird. fly, fly, let fly........  
  
Coira must not've known that she was singing very loudly. As soon as she stopped, she heard applause. Coira turned around, and saw half the school cheering her on. This was not her day. There were couples on blankets, some were standing. The quidditch players were on brooms, and others were sitting in trees. It was a definite shock to, well, everyone. professor (Headmaster? Whatever!) came up to her. He said, "First, you have an amazing talent, Coira." What was amazing was that he could keep all of his students' names straight. Coira could barely manage with those in her own house! "Also," he continued, "did you make that song up?" "No." Coira answered him. "Alicia keys did." (A/N there's my disclaimer!) "Ah, Alicia Keys. I have heard of her often in those muggle newspapers i have read. Do you play?" "Piano? yeah." "Really? For how long?" he's being very interrogative (A/N oooo! big word! lolz) today. "Well, I've been singing since I could talk, and piano since I was, uhhhh, 4ish." "Hmm. You must show me sometime."  
  
Okay. Did that just happen? In Philly, the head only talked to you if you were in trouble. Whatever. Also, Coira? Talent? No way. She had enough of this. She went up into the common room. She whispered the password, kitten mittens, and went in.  
  
It didn't get much better. She was greeted by cheers of people who wanted to hear more. Coira just took her keyboard, and went upstairs into her dormroom.  
  
After that day, the few who didn't hear or hear about her, did. The many cheers died down, thank God. At least people were noticing her now. Coira finally stopped being so shy. She even performed in the common room if she felt like it. She made sure not to let this newfound "fame" get to her head. She could play anywhere she wanted. That was a plus. Dumbledore did get to see her play. In fact, all of the professors did. For once, she had real, true, friends. And, from that day forward, Coira and her tale was legendary known as  
  
The star of Hogwarts.  
  
§§§†††The end!§§§  
  
I think I mite do a "5 years later...." kinda thing. Yep. I am. 


	2. The Success of the STAR!

Disclaimer: I know I didn't do 1 in tha otha chapter, so I OWN NOTHIN! NADA! ZéRO! Get it? Good. Tha sawngz r Alicia Keys'z. I told u she's mah fav.  
  
A/N: Read tha chapter title!!!!!!! Durs! AND REVIEW! Reviewing is our friend, boys and girls. Lolz.  
  
Summary: See A/N  
  
HI Everybody! Guess what? I wasn't a disgrace @ tha volleyball championship! Yayz! I hit it over the net! Aight, here it is.  
  
7 years later (dun, dun, dun!)…  
  
Coira hit the last note on her keyboard and looked up into the cheering faces of her former classmates. She couldn't believe her success. Coira didn't even think she'd make in through Hogwarts, let alone become famous. Yes, now Coira was a famous wizarding soul singer. In fact, she was one of the few there were.  
  
Coira stepped down from the stage to join everybody. People actually remembered her. Weird. Some said congrats to her while a few just said hi. Others talked with her for a bit, and even a few wanted autographs for their kids. She didn't have long to chat because she was cohosting the reunion with Harry Potter. They were the "most successful" of their class. You could say that because she was a good bit successful. Her life did have ups and downs naturally, but she didn't have to live in a cardboard box or anything. She finally got to meet Alicia Keys. It was the best moment of her life. Even more so than winning 6 Pixies. Pixies were the wizarding form of the Grammys.  
  
As she stepped up onto the stage with Harry, everything stopped. Coira looked around to try and spot a few familiar faces. That was the down of being famous. You meet so many people that their faces just became a blur.  
  
The music stopped, and all eyes were on her and Harry. Her stage fright had pretty much gone away, but not completely. Harry, thank God, started it off.  
  
"Welcome. Everyone!" He said into his wand, and a magically magnified voice came out. "Now, before we continue with this amazing celebration, we have to give out a few awards." Oh great. Coira didn't think she would be talking much because of her accent, but she was wrong. SHE was supposed to announce the awards, too.  
  
"First," Harry said, "for the most unlikely couple to get together. Coira? The nominees please?"  
  
"If I must." Coira said in her witty, sarcastic voice. "The nominees. Hey. I'm on here. I went out with him? You sure? Anywho, OoOoOo nicknames. Okay Bad-boy Ron Weasley with Good girl Hermione Granger. Sneak-about Draco Malfoy with Tell-it-like-it-is Eloise Midgen. Secret Superstar Coira Minoïr oh thanks, with all-out-but-no-talent Dean Thomas. That's nice! And Dark- and-mysterious Harry Potter with Funloving, no-secrets Ginny Weasley. DARK AD MYSTERIOUS? Yeah rite! Okay, can I have a drumroll please? And the winner is… BAD-BOY RON WEASLEY WITH GOOD-GIRL HERMIONE GRANGER!" There was applause as the embarrassed couple came up to claim their prize.  
  
The night went on with such awards as "most original profession" which went to Seamus Finnigan, who sold bewitched muggle items. There was also "most likely to get a bazillion Galleons" which went to Coira, since she already was rich. And "Most likely to return to Hogwarts, but not for retaking a course." That went to both Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. Neville taught Herbology and Hermione taught Transfiguration. There were many, many more.  
  
The night passed on. Coira caught up with pretty much everybody, well everybody that she wanted to. She sat with harry, Ron, and Hermione for a bit. They weren't close friends, but they knew each other and got along. They were cracking up that Draco and Eloise got together because Draco teased her so badly in their school days. Then Hermione said, "Everyone, guess what? I'm engaged! Ron, wipe that look off your face. I'm engaged to you, remember? Oh, Coira. I was wondering. I would really love it if, er, but I'm sure you're busy…"  
  
"I would love to sing at your wedding. I mean if it wasn't for you, nobody would have noticed me." "Really? If it wasn't for us?" "Well, yeah. Remember? When I was playing then you two barged in when you…" "Oh, yes. No need to remind anyone." Hermione said embarrassed.  
  
Dean actually came up to Coira and asked her out. She said okay, but not near Pavarti. She worked for Witch Weekly, and she was as bad as that Rita Skeeter girl was. I wonder what happened to her. Oh well, good riddance. Coira definitely knew about Witch Weekly. They keep putting dirt on her in it at least once a month.  
  
There was 15 minutes left of the ball. Harry went up onto the stage. Coira looked over at Ron and Hermione, and they both had faces that were egging him on.  
  
"Excuse me? OI! EVERYBODY! Thank you. Well, as you all know, we have a star in our midst." Coira tried to find an escape route, but she failed. Oh wonderful! "I remember that lovely April day when she blessed us all with her voice. I feel tears." People snickered at his comment. "I was wondering, my dear Coira, if you would bless us again with that same sweet song, that oddly enough, everyone present can relate to? It would mean so much." The speech was so pathetic that she couldn't say no. It was odd because Coira loved performing. She stepped up onto the stage, took the mike, and began that same sweet song, that started it all.  
  
Right now I feel like a bird,  
  
Caged without a key.  
  
Everyone comes to stare at me  
  
With so much joy and reverie.  
  
They don't know how I feel inside.  
  
Through my smile, I cry.  
  
They don't what they're doing to me,  
  
Keeping me from flying  
  
That's why I say that  
  
I know why the caged bird sings.  
  
Only joy comes from song.  
  
She's so rare and beautiful to others.  
  
Why don't I just set her free  
  
So she can fly, fly, fly  
  
Spreading her wings and her song?  
  
Let her fly, fly, fly  
  
The whole world to see…  
  
  
  
A/N El fin! Y did I sae dat? I take French! The good-girl bad-boy thing I got from some other fanfic. I forget the name. That's gonna bug me! Grr! Invader Zim rules! I'm watching it rite now. O God! A 14 year old watchin Invader Zim. I NEED A LIFE! Pleez Review! Luvandsmoochez!  
  
§§§HPArpaziaStarre§§§ 


End file.
